Beyond the Labyrinth
by melblueyes1
Summary: After defeating the Goblin king she returns home to finally say good bye to her old friends and return to her life. A year has past and she doesn't have any record of the labyrinth thinking all was a dream. She is now a 16 year old high school sophomore and doing everything she has done before the events of the labyrinth. As she heads to class she bumps into someone familiar.


Now this is my first fan fic so go easy on me but be blunt as well.

Now this is a year after the night Sarah saved toby from becoming one of Jareth goblins.

"Huh?" I jumped from bed just waking up after having the strangest yet scariest dream of losing my half-brother, Toby. But seeing a man ill never see in real life except my dreams. I turned over to see what time it was and it was nearly 7:00 I jumped out of bed realizing that i almost over slept. I was going to be late getting to school and i forgot to set my alarm. I decided to get dressed and go down to get some quick breakfast that my step mother had made; while seeing my little brother make a mess of his.

I heard a bus horn and I hastly grabbed some toast gave my step mother and brother a peck on the cheek and ate it on the way to catch the bus. While I was sitting on the bus I took out the same book I have read since i was in middle school. I was in high school now where all the preps ruled the school and i stayed out of everyones way. As soon as the bus reached old Calloway Highschool I was still reading and reciting the lines I could almost memorize by heart on my way to class; but i always carried the book cause i always would miss that last line the princess would say to stop the Goblin at the moment I was about to say _you have no power over me _I bumped into someone knocking the book and my school bag on the ground.

"Oh Im sorry. I was trying to find my class I guess I just didnt see you. I apologize" he said helping me gather my books while i picked up my papers while looking for my precious book.

"oh its fine", I said while scrambling to get my papers then i saw my book and I saw a hand grab it just when i was about to grab it.I slowly looked up and saw a very good looking guy with white blond hair, Blue and Green eyes. He looked away real quick like he was embarressed or ashamed.

"Thanks um you werent the only one who wasnt looking; I just love reading that book that i get distracted as well but everyone always notices and moves out of Klutzy Sarah way. Thats my name by the way. Sarah Williams" I said as we both gather the last of my stuff and we both stood up.

"Its a beautiful name, mine's Jared, Jared Bowie. I just moved here from Louth, Lincolnshire" he said with a familiar English accent.

"Nice to Meet you, from England right?" I asked curious never hear of such a place.

"That's Correct my dad was part of the military. I was born here but we moved around England alot and then we finally decided after my father was through with the military that we would move back here reason for my English accent."He said graciously.

"Wow." was all i could say just when we heard the bell ring for everyone to go to class. "Oh shoot, we better get to class."

"Would be best if i knew where i was going."

"um let me see your schedule."He handed me the paper and noticing the same teacher name and class for first period.I was surprised."Oh well looks like you and i have the same class just follow me and youll find it in no time."

"Well then Im glad to bump into you."he said assuringly.

"lets get going before comes and gives us detention which i never had in my life and i bet you wouldnt like to get it on your first day here." I said as we rushed to class.

We barely made it in class and took our seats. I usually take my seat one row closest to the back right side of the desk while Jared took the last seat closest to the windows. Mr Riddicks called everyone to attention by hes usual ruler slam like one of those old women in those movies from long ago. Most of us were used to the sound you may see one or two flinches but nothing anyone could be scared of. Except for Jared who nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of it.

"Now class as you may well know we have a new student here today. Mr Jared Bowie; do you mind standing up and introducing your self?"

"If you dont mind sir I would rather not." he calmly stated.

"May i ask why?" asked

"I would just rather just keep to my self and not be a bother to the other students by my history sir." he explained.

"Very well." the teacher turned back to the board and started class.

I looked back to him giving him a look like are you crazy? He just smirked and winked at me. I looked back to the front noticing my cheeks getting alil warm Ive never really blushed before til today that was a strange but good feeling.

After School I was walking out of the school to the park before heading home to watch Toby again while my dad and step mother go out like every weekend. I had about maybe two hours to do my play before I have to be home. I always enjoyed doing that. When I put that dress on I am the princess and conquerer of the Goblin King's Labyrinth.

As I start reciting the last of my lines

"GIve me the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you hath stolen"

I stop to hear in the distance someone playing a guitar and singing a song.

"Such as sad love, Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel, Opened and closed

Within your eyes, I'll place the sky,Within your eyes

There's such a fool heart, Beating so fast

In search of new dreams A love that will last

Within your heart, I'll place the moon, Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sence for you

Every thrill has gone, Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you, ooh ooh, As the world falls down

Its falling down, Falling in love"

I walked towards the music and noticed it was jared next to a tree singing. He stopped playing and said something, but i couldn't hear.

"Thats a beatiful song." I told him walking up behind him. He jumped when he heard me. "Oh sorry i didnt mean to startle you i was just reading and heard someone play some music and heard that song. It sounds familiar whose it by?" I asked.

"Oh I wrote it actually I like writing songs its a comfort to me and gets me in to a special place away from the world." he explained.

"Really it just seems familiar I guess Ive heard of a similar one and thought that it was by someone famous."

"Oh thanks." he smirked and i realized i just have insulted him.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry i didnt mean you werent famous its just you never hear that many beatiful songs." I said digging myself even deeper into a hole i knew i couldnt get out of.

"Nah, its fine i trick people that well. Would be nice for others to hear but i dont wnat to do it for money just for those to enjoy it." He laughed as to try to comfort me from my embarresment." I see your reading the labyrinth again huh?"

"Oh yea i can never put it down ive always loved the book on how the girl is trying to save her brother by denying the love for the goblin king."

"What I dont get is why she didnt ask to have her brother sent home and she stay with him; love him, and have everything she ever wanted?" He asks with the words that sound like ive heard them before.

"Probably cause she knew that she had to grow up and leave all her childish things behind and that meant him as well." I explained. While saying this I started getting a headache and everything went black.


End file.
